


How google works.

by Cody_In_The_House



Category: Markiplier(?)
Genre: Bing is an evil boi, Blue doesnt care, Green and yellow share a room, Green worries, Hes just very angry and wants revenge, Is he even evil?, My first god damn "story", No Plot, Red is very angry, They gotta figure out, This is part of a god damn au thing im making, Yellow is sad, for what?, im not sure, im still working this out, this is not proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_In_The_House/pseuds/Cody_In_The_House
Summary: This is part of an Au like thing im making. This Au is very sad and some of the markiplier egos Arent there. This is still a Work in process. This is not proof read. And has no plot. This is really short but i just had to write something.





	How google works.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really weird AU thing im making. Im not a really good writer. And English is not my first language.

The four androids that made up google, sat in their office. Each one of them at their own desk. The pissed of grumbling of Red, and the typing of their equipment, was the only noises in the room. Dark had given them the task of finding out what Bing was planning, before he could do anything that might give him extra power.  
The angered groan rang out from Red cubical. “Why do we even gotta find this shit out? Can’t Dark just so it himself? Isn’t he the most powerful being that exists?” Red mimicked Darks voice in a sarcastic manner, when he said the last part of the sentence.

“Nobody can enter Bing territory, you of all people should know that Red. Or did you forget about your torn-up jaw and throat? Or the time we had to spend weeks repairing you, after you angered Bing?” Blue said with barely any other emotion in his voice what so ever, but the emotion you could hear was sarcasm.  
Red tensed with anger at Blues words and clenched his jaw, ready to unleash his anger at Blue. Yellow and Green glanced at each other with worried looks. They nodded their heads, they both knew what they had to do.

Before Red could start yelling, Yellow and Green saved their work and go to their feet. The two androids quickly left the room, and closed the door after them. Right when the door fell in place. Reds yelling could be heard from the office.  
Green let out a quiet sigh when he heard Yellow sniffle, and wrapped his arm around the smaller ego. Green lead Yellow away from the office and into their shared room. They were the only egos that shared a room, but that didn’t matter. They just needed somewhere they could relax and feel safe. Well, as safe as life around here could get.


End file.
